


soft hair, intertwined fingers

by mxltisoot



Series: wolfstar drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M, manbun, remus loves touching sirius' hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxltisoot/pseuds/mxltisoot
Summary: remus just loves sirius' hair.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: wolfstar drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	soft hair, intertwined fingers

remus lupin loved his boyfriend. but more importantly, he loved his boyfriends hair.

no one ever knew what sirius would do with his shiny black hair. maybe a bun, or a braid or maybe he would leave it down and let it move at its own accord.

that was remus' favourite.

when sirius left his hair down, at the end of the days when the two were snuggled up on the common room sofa or in one of their beds, safe in each others arms, remus loved to run a hand or twist his fingers through strands of sirius' beautiful locks.

remus loved the soft noises sirius made as the hand ran through his hair, small whimpers of love and pleasure.

remus loved how sirius would shiver if he pulled too hard on a the fist of black strands.

remus loved how sirius would nuzzled his face into remus' lap when he played with the glossy hairs, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment from his enjoyment of remus gently yanking.

remus loved when sirius had his face buried into the crook of his neck, gently kissing at the skin that made remus shiver, all in retaliation to the pulling of sirius' neck.

remus loved how if he pulled sirius' hair in a certain way, sirius immediately knew remus wanted him to tip his head back to reveal his pale neck.

remus also loved some other of sirius' hair styles for example the man bun.

sirius loved wearing this one.

when he went with this look, he usually 'accidentally' (well, accidentally the first time, until he found out what it lead to) uses his wand to hold the hair in place. he then tended to forget about it and go to the common room before asking remus, "have you seen my wand, remmy?' in the most adorable voice. this always catches remus off guard, and left him in dumb-struck silence at how fucking cute sirius was. sirius would look around feverishly after the question, trying to find it.

remus would giggle when he noticed the wand tucked gently into sirius' bun, holding it together.

the sound made sirius' heart jump and his insides stutter.

"w- what?" sirius would stammer in reply to the laughter.

and all remus would say in reply is, "i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) i hope you enjoyed this short little drabble :)
> 
> this is my first ao3 fic i've written, and if you want to check out my wattpad(s) heres the links:
> 
> harry potter: https://www.wattpad.com/user/drxcosmxlfoys  
> bandoms (mcr, fob, queen, top etc): https://www.wattpad.com/user/OhLookAShipper


End file.
